Loving the Enemy
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: Yaoi


Loving the Enemy   
  
Loving the Enemy   
By: Angel   
Warning:Yaoi and Major Sapp factor   
Paring: 4/ and a surprise   
Trowa Barton sighed as he sat on the window seal watching the snow fall. It struck him oddly   
enough that the snow looked just how he felt. Cold. Ice cold, and totally bleak. Trowa sighed   
again as the snow danced their dance, making their way down to earth. Again oddly enough it   
seemed Trowa and snow had alot in common. Had he not fall down to earth in a similar way??   
But that was the past, and past belonged in the past. Trowa had bigger problems to worry   
about, like the recent mess he had gotten himself into. But they say the truth hurts, but surely that   
was the understatement of the year? For Trowa had a rather bigger problem, for there was a   
war going on. And he like alot of young men were apart of it. But unlike the same young   
"soldiers" Trowa Barton fought against OZ. Now that in itself was nothing, but there was a   
problem.   
"Love what are you doing?"   
Trowa sighed this was the problem, his partner so to speak. To be correct his lover, his recent   
best friend, the other man seemed to be his lost soul mate, and worst of all his enemy. Yes his   
enemy. Trowa suddenly felt a warmth encircle him, and instantly he knew who it was. His lover,   
and his enemy. Sometimes he got so confused.   
"Love you are thinking about the outside problems again, are you not?"   
Trowa knew what was coming next, the same thing everytime. But yet he couldn't blame his   
lover, this was suppose to be their time together. Time to spent with one another, not them and   
their outside problems. No not our problems, the worlds problems. Trowa smiled as he   
remembered his beloved words. But yet the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. He wondered if   
his lover ever felt it? If so how did he get by without showing it?   
Trowa wondered if he really knew his lover at all? But his heart answered back, without missing   
a step. ~You know you do, that's part of why you love him.~ Suddenly Trowa felt warm   
hands travel across his chest, pausing at his nipples, then.......... Trowa moaned in pleasure as   
his nipples were teased. Whispering soft words of love to his beloved.   
"Tell me, my love, do you wish me to stop?"   
Trowa smiled and whispered back, just as teasing,   
"Do you know just how much you sound like Treize when you say that in that way."   
Trowa felt his lover started to bite at his neck, playfully like through. Then a whisper,   
"Leave my commanding officer out of this or I will have to punish you."   
Trowa found himself whispering back,   
"Please do."   
It didn't take long before he felt warm hands slip down to his boxers, then under them. Trowa   
tried to prepare for what was coming, but his lover moved so quickly. Trowa soon felt warm   
hands at the tip of his member, with a thumb rubbing against the top. Fingers slowly slipped   
down the length, starting a pace that was pleasurable and at the same time painful.   
"Please.........."   
His answer was followed bye a tighten of the warm, hand and then the pace was truly set.   
Trowa could only lean back against his lover and ride out the storm, that rivalled the one out   
side. Soon his mind was lost to him, yet he felt his boxers being removed. He knew what was   
coming next, softly he tried to help his lover into a more comfortable prosition. Soon he found   
himself prositioned to where his lover was right above his opening. But he knew.........   
"Love we have no........."   
"It dose matter, just take me."   
"But....."   
"Now."   
A second later Trowa felt his lover enter him, and a small amount of pain. But then it was gone,   
and slowly he could feel his lover within him. Suddenly that spot was hit and Trowa arched   
against his lover, begging for more. The more that he begged the hard the thrust became, and so   
much faster. Trowa couldn't believe that this man could make him feel so good. Yet somewhere   
in the back of his mind Trowa could not shake the feeling. Of the wrongness in this act, after all   
this man was the enemy. His enemy.   
Before amy more thought Trowa stiffen over lover, and came. His cum covered the warm hand   
that still held his member. Seconds passed, then Trowa cuddled against his lover's chest and   
sleepy said,   
"I love you Zechs."   
A pause then a,   
"Really? But ain't I, Zechs your enemy?"   
As Trowa fell asleep he whispered back,   
"Truth is, Loving the enemy is what I do."   
With this both men fell asleep within each other's arms.   
  



End file.
